1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, a recording medium and a program and, more particularly, to an imaging device, an imaging method, a recording medium and a program including an optical finder capable of varying magnification.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device including an optical system for an optical finder separately from an optical system for imaging performs a zooming operation and a focusing operation concerning the optical system for the optical finder according to a zooming operation and a focusing operation for the optical system for imaging.
However, if the magnification of the finder optical system is simply switched according to zoom magnification of the imaging optical system, when a zoom of the imaging optical system is moved before and after a certain zoom position, the finder magnification switching, that is, hunting frequently occurs. In such a case, it is difficult for a user to determine a zoom position (an angle of view) while looking through an optical finder and a camera is less user-friendly. When the focusing operation is performed, similarly, hunting occurs when a focusing position is moved before and after a certain focusing position.
In order to cope with such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-142721 discloses an imaging device that, in discretely switching a focusing position of a finder optical system, sets, as an actual focusing position switching point, a point further on an infinite side than an original focusing position switching point when moving the finder optical system from a closest range to the infinite side and a point further on a closest range side than the original focusing position switching point when moving the finder optical system from the infinite side to the closest range. In the imaging device according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-142721, so-called hysteresis is provided between an original focus switching point and an actual focus switching point. Consequently, frequent switching (hunting) of the focusing position of the finder optical system is prevented.